It Won't Rain All The Time
by Rhyianna Merquise
Summary: Trowa and Midii meet again, but the newfound happiness they find with each other is horribly shattered too soon.


****

Disclaimer : GundamW isn't mine (however much I wish Trowa was). The characters belong to a lot of big companies, none of which I can remember the names of at the moment.

///_- Please people, this is my first attempt at a GundamW fic. Be nice… Please.

And R&R, if you would. 

****

It Won't Rain All The Time 

Rain pelted a young woman as she stood in front of a freshly dug grave. She was the last one there. Everyone else had left long ago. As she read the name on the tombstone for what seemed like the hundredth time, her eyes filled with tears, but they were indistinguishable from the rain pelting her exposed face. It shouldn't have happened this way, she thought bitterly, I should be the one lying cold in that grave, not him. Not him. She broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, until she collapsed against the cold graphite of his grave. Darkness came upon this lone woman, sobbing her heart out onto this cold grave. Eventually sleep claimed the restless, and the woman slept, oblivious to the torrential rain that continued to soak her to the bone, and leave her cold as death. She dreamt of him, of how they had found each other, and what had happened, so horribly, to have lay in that grave, so cold…

_____________________

6 Months Before…

Catherine Bloom regarded her brother's lack of expression as she usually did, with a roll of her eyes and a disappointed sigh. He refused to act scared, however remotely, during their performance. Trowa would be Trowa. She snapped her mind back into focus; this job didn't allow for a wandering mind. 

Meanwhile, a young lady hidden in the shadows, watched very apprehensively as the act began to take place. When Catherine drew back her hand, ready to release her knives, the lady closed her eyes, and winced as she heard the distinct 'thunk' of the knife hitting wood. They know what they're doing, the lady kept telling herself, They know what they're doing. These thoughts, however, didn't keep the lady from holding her breath and closing her eyes when Catherine threw another knife. The lady tentatively opened her eyes after she heard the knife hit. The young man, unmistakably her Nanashi, was still there. Only then did she release the breath she had been holding. Soon the performance was over. It was time to act, the lady reminded herself. She wondered if he would even remember her. 

*~*~*

Trowa Barton sat in his usual place, the foot of the lion's cage, and drank his usual black coffee. It had been a flawless performance, however routine. Catherine had eyed his usual lack of expression with her usual sigh and carried on with her usual performance. It was all a routine performance. They were actors. Paid to act the same scene out over and over. He needed a change. 

Catherine pushed aside the curtain to the backstage area, the young lady from the audience struggling to stay in her shadow and tried to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. 

"Hey Trowa," Catherine began in a teasing voice, "You have a visitor. She said you'd met before."

Trowa looked up just as Catherine stepped out of the way, exposing his visitor. Trowa dropped his coffee. Catherine gasped and looked back and forth between her brother and the lady. They were just staring at each other. 

"Midii," Trowa breathed, barely believing it was her.

She nodded. "Hello, Nanashi. It's been a while." 

Trowa blinked. He meant to ask her so many things, how did she find him, _why _did she find him, how had she been over the past seven years since they last saw each other, did she know how much he missed her, or how he thought about her every day. But all these questions got lost or mixed up on the way to his mouth and he blurted out " What are you doing here?" in a much rougher voice than he'd intended. 

Midii ignored the stab of pain she felt when he asked her, and replied, truthfully, "Looking for you." 

"Why?" Trowa prompted, his voice much softer and gentler than it had been before. 

"I missed you, Nanashi," she whispered timidly. " We haven't spoken in seven years."

Trowa mentally kicked himself as he remembered why they had been apart these seven years. She was a spy. She had betrayed him. She had helped demolish the very people who had raised him. But, she had saved his life… he had almost forgotten…

Midii saw the emotions flicker across her beloved Nanashi's face, and tears filled her eyes. He hasn't forgiven me, she thought, But then again, how could he? You might as well do what you came here to do, and then get the hell out of here, before you get hurt anymore, she told herself. 

"I came to say I'm sorry. For everything." She said, voice cracking slightly. With that, she turned on her heel and began to walk away. Hot tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she fought them back with all the force she could muster. 

"Wait! Midii!" came Trowa's surprised yell from behind her. She heard him come up behind her and broke into a run. She broke into sobs while she ran blindly, just trying to get away. Trowa caught up and grabbed her arm. She stopped. He gently turned her around and held her at arms length. Midii kept her head down and refused to meet his eyes. 

"Don't leave," he whispered, "Not just yet."

"It's better this way," she said in a choked voice. "I did what I came here to do, and now I'll just let you live your life the way you want to, and be happy." 

"Midii," he pleaded, "stay with me. Please Midii, I don't want to be alone anymore."

She hung her head lower. "Sometimes it's better to be alone," Trowa looked at her with confusion evident in his eyes. She continued, "That way no one can hurt you," she whispered, her voice catching before she broke down again. Using instincts he didn't know he had, Trowa pulled Midii against him and let her sob her heartache out. And as he felt her tiny body shudder with sobs against him, he vowed that whoever was responsible for hurting her… they would pay dearly. Wait a second, his voice of reason said, what are you talking about? Midii Une betrayed you, you idiot. No, she didn't, another voice said, she saved your life. 

_________________

__

We Walk The Narrow Path

Beneath The Smoking Sky

Sometimes We Can Barely Tell The Difference

Between Darkness and Light

Do we have faith in what we believe?

The truest test is when we cannot,

When we cannot see

_________________ 

Eventually Midii's tears subsided, and they found themselves in a very akward posistion. 

Trowa didn't want to let this girl from his past go, and Midii was whole-heartedly against moving from his arms. But all good things must end. Reluctantly, Midii pushed herself out of Trowa's arms, and dared to look him in the eyes. When she did, she was surprised. Instead of the emotionless, flat eyes she was used to, they were shining with some feeling she didn't know. 

"Nanashi… I.. I'm.." Midii trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Midii," he said softly, "you're forgiven."

She blinked, not knowing if she had heard him right. But one look at his eyes told all. He truly had forgiven her. Tears filled Midii's eyes once more. Maybe everything was going to be ok now. 

*~*~*

Four months later, Midii found out how wrong she was. It had been four months since she had had any contact with the Alliance. Four months with Trowa… 

Shouting awoke Midii one gray Tuesday. She rolled over, preparing to wake Trowa up, but found she wasn't there. That was unusual, she thought. He usually wakes me up before he goes to breakfast… A loud crash interrupted her thoughts. What in the world was going on out there? Midii rolled out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could. She was unusually alert as she quietly crept out of Trowa's room and into his kitchen. What she saw made her heart stop…

______________

__

I hear pounding feet

In the streets below

And the women cried 

And the children moaned

There's something wrong

It's hard to believe that love will prevail

_______________

The Alliance! They had found her. Midii listened with rapt ears as Trowa desperately tried to convince the two officers that Midii Une wasn't here and that he hadn't seen her in 7 years. Coming to her senses, she snuck back upstairs and hid until she heard the men leave. A moment later, she heard Trowa head upstairs, taking them two at a time.

"Midii?" he called softly, in case, by some miracle, she had slept through all that.

Midii gave a soft whipmer in reply. She was curled up beneath the coverlet, her eyes shut tightly, willing the Alliance to go away and leave her to her new life. Trowa reached out and touched her hair. 

"Why won't they go away?" she asked, voice muffeled because she had burried her face in Trowa's neck. 

"Apparently the Alliance has had it out for you. Some kid saw you here and then saw a wanted poster, and tipped the Alliance off." He said bluntly. 

Midii gasped. 

" I should leave. I've brought trouble to this place. That's all I ever bring." 

"Midii, that's not true." 

"Oh no?" she whispered bitterly, "Then what is?"

"Listen to me, Midii. What happened today is not your fault. They didn't get any leads here anyway. So just *drop* it. Please." 

Although Midii nodded mutely, she wasn't listening entirely. She had to leave. She wouldn't bring this trouble upon her Nanashi. Trowa might believe the Alliance had left, but, after being a spy with them for 9 years, Midii knew differently. Traitors *were* caught, and she was a traitor. She had left them, and given her information to the Preventers. They knew it was her, of course. No one else had access to that kind of information. So now they were out to kill her. So she would leave. 

"Trowa," she murmured semi-coherently, her face buried in his chest. I'll miss you so much, my dear Nanashi, she thought sadly, but I won't have the Alliance chasing after you. I'm sorry. 

__________________

__

It Won't Rain All The Time

The Sky Won't Fall Forever

And Though The Night Seems Long

You're Tears Won't Fall Forever

__________________

Midii snuck out that day. While Trowa was out with the lions, as usual, she packed her small suitcase, and escaped. Where she was going, she didn't know. She just knew that she wouldn't bring her burdens upon Trowa. 

After walking for about half a day, Midii stopped at an old rickety roadside hotel. She may have been a damn good spy, but she was not, however, super human. 

That night she couldn't sleep. She had become so accustomed to having him beside her, that the bed felt empty. Midii didn't like it. She wanted Trowa. She *needed* Trowa. So she set her imagination to work, willing herself to believe that Trowa was there beside her, holding her, sleeping, like he usually did, with his face buried in her hair. Midii cried herself to sleep that night. 

____________________________

__

When I'm Lonely, I lie awake at night

And I wish you were here

I miss you

Can you tell me 

Is there something more to believe in?

Or is this all there is?

_____________________________

One month later, Midii at last gave into her heart. She needed Trowa. She was coming back to him. 

Once again, she packed her small suitcase, and fled. The journey seemed a lot longer this way. Several times she was tempted to just lay down and die on one of these dusty country roads, but her resolve kept her going. At last, she saw the familiar sight of the red and yellow big-top circus tent. She was home. 

Midii spotted Trowa's trailer and sprinted towards it. But the words she heard from outside made her stop dead in her tracks.

"I already told you – I haven't seen Midii Une! Why won't you believe me?!" Trowa's voice. He sounded angry.

"I know you're hiding something! People around here have told me themselves that they've seen you with a little blonde! Don't you dare lie to me, boy!" 

There was the sound of breaking glass. The Alliance officer had thrown a chair through the window. 

"If you're lying to me…" the officer began, "I'll kill you."

" Don't go threatening me," came Trowa's warning voice. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" the officer sneered. Then there was the unmistakable 'click' of a gun being loaded, but from her vantagepoint, Midii couldn't tell who had it. 

Another click. They both had guns. "Do you really want to find out who has the fastest draw," the officer threatened. 

"If that's what it takes," Trowa replied, deadpan. 

Midii could take no more. She burst in the door. Both men looked at her. Trowa's eyes changed from surprise to worry and the officer just became all the more evil looking. All this happened in a split second.

_____________________

__

And The Pounding Feet

In The Streets Below

And A Window Breaks

And A Woman Falls

There's Something Wrong

It's Hard to Believe That Love Will Prevail

_____________________

Then two gunshots rang out.

Midii screamed. 

Trowa fell back.

The officer fell dead. 

Midii opened her eyes. Saw where all the blood was coming from. 

"Trowa!" Midii dropped to the floor beside him and pulled him into her arms. His eyes opened. Their once vibrant green color has faded into a dull jade. Even still, he smiled faintly. "Midii."

"Please, Trowa, please! You can't die! Please!" she pleaded, tears running down her cheeks. "Trowa!! Please! I need you! Trowa!" 

"Midii," he choked, over the blood running from his chin, " Don't cry. Please." 

"Trowa! Hold on! Please! Don't leave me!" she sobbed.

"I love you. I'll be waiting." Midii's blood went cold. This was not happening, she told herself, and this is just a bad, bad dream. Please, let it be a bad dream…

Trowa's eyes closed. 

A single tear rolled down his cheek. 

Midii screamed. 

_________________________

__

It Won't Rain All The Time

The Sky Won't Fall Forever

And Though The Night Seems Long

Your Tears Won't Fall Forever

A week later, Midii lay awake in Trowa's bed. Rolling over, Midii buried her face in Trowa's pillow. It smelled like him. She cried herself to sleep.

She dreamt of him again. The way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. The way it felt to be in his arms. When he told her he loved her, then closed his eyes forever. In her sleep, she heard the echo of the bullet…

Midii woke up crying. He was gone. Again. He would never be there when she woke up again. The tears fell again.

________________________

__

Last night I had a dream

You came into my room

You took me into your arms

Whispering, and kissing and telling me to still believe

Until I felt safe, and warm. I fell asleep in your arms.

When I awoke. I cried again, for you were gone

Oh, Can you hear me?

________________________

The young lady who had been sleeping on the tombstone opened her eyes. It was the dead of night. 

"Trowa…"

Midii pulled out a gun. 

"I'm coming…"

Midii closed her eyes.

A single shot echoed throughout the night. 

****

_The_

End 


End file.
